Boys Love in Sweet Amoris High School
by oONightmareOo
Summary: A bunch of random one shots with whatever shounen ai pairing I can come up with in My Candy Love, mostly surrounding Castiel... warning - Castiel so swearing and insults, slight OOC-ness, and I can't think of any other warning to give... -.-' enjoy
1. The Beach

_**So I decided at the most random moment that I'm gonna ship as many possible My Candy Love pairings (especially Carmin, Alestial, and Casander) so this will be my drabbles for Boy Love in Sweet Amoris High School and I am going to love this list of stories as it grows but I will not update regularly… In fact, it might only be when I have the sudden urge to create a story… They will all be one shots unless I say it's a continuation of whatever chapter… Also the genres will be completely random so don't expect for them to all be fantasy or all complete romance… I will attempt to keep it T-rated but I'm pretty bad at that so this will be a serious attempt… -.-'… So now that that's all cleared up, on with the first story…**_

…

The soft noise from the ocean waves calmed all who heard it – except a certain red head who was currently walking along the beach with a pissed off expression. You see, earlier in the day he had been trying to get some peace and quiet in a rock outcropping a few yards back from where he was now, when out of nowhere his enemy and his sister appeared out of nowhere and she started bugging him. Not only was she not his type, she was also blonde, which extended from just her hair color and went into her brain. Add in the fact that he was forced to leave his music back home so that nothing would be damaged, and you have one pissed off Castiel. Those were just the ice cream to the cake, the cake being much larger. But that's for some other time to talk about.

"Hey, you. You're blocking the light." A familiarish voice sounded from the side and down, causing Castiel to pause his thoughts and look down. It was the new kid, but what was his name again? Eh, didn't matter to him as long as the kid left him alone. Currently, the boy was in the middle of playing his Gameboy and didn't even give Castiel a glance as he attempted to see what was going on in his game without the sun's full light on the screen. Castiel glanced at the screen, snorting when he saw the kid was playing Pokémon, and continued on his walk. Hm, what was his name…? Didn't it start with A? Alexy? No, but it sounded familiar.

As Castiel continued to think, trying to remember the kid's name, he walked along the beach before he came across another outcropping of rocks. He maneuvered his way to a mini pool of water in the middle of the rocks, crouching next to it to look in. Of course, normally he wouldn't care much about them but he had nothing better to do, aside from being annoyed obviously. There were a few fish but the more interesting thing was a rainbow colored fish scale at the bottom. It looked to belong to a very large fish but most definitely didn't look normal. Castiel reached in and grabbed it, feeling the solid thick scale as he picked it up and he wondered what type of weird ass fish it belonged to. Castiel held it up, watching as it air dried, before he put it in the pocket of his swim trunks. He looked up, noticing that the sun was past the middle of the sky, which meant that Castiel was allowed to leave since he had fulfilled the request of Lysander's to spend the day with him at the beach. Lysander had already gotten stolen away by the girl who had started new at the school this year, the one Lysander claimed could possibly be a good friend if you ignored her pushiness to get answers to questions. Of course, Castiel had to laugh at that. The girl was way too annoying for him to even want to consider hanging out with her; she hung out with Nathaniel more often than not anyways. He had no desire to talk to someone who took the prez's side in an argument. Though she still tried, she was really just annoying as all hell.

As Castiel walked back to town, he thought about the strange scale he had found. He even brought it out when he was almost home so he could study the strange colors found in the scale. Turn it one way, it was blue; turn it the other and it was red. It was fascinating, in a way. How did it turn so many colors? Castiel had stopped watching where he was going when he had pulled the scale out of his pocket, so him bumping into someone snapped him out of his thoughts really fast. "Watch it!" he snapped, not even looking to find out who it was he bumped into.

"If you weren't so fascinated with the scale, you wouldn't have walked right into me." The same voice from earlier appeared again. Damn, he really needs to get better at remembering names. "By the way, where did you get that?" he sounded rather agitated and slightly frustrated.

"At the beach, of course. Where else are you going to find a fish scale around here?" Castiel snorted, continuing to walk to his place. Really, he just wanted to get home, walk Demon, then go to sleep. He didn't care if it was probably three in the afternoon, he just wanted to go to sleep since he was woken up early on a day that wasn't for school to go to a place that tired him out just thinking about it. "Sorry if you can't realize that Poké-man." Ok, he knew he should probably just ignore the kid the way he ignores everyone else, but he wanted someone else to be annoyed. Besides that, Demon was probably going to do something anyways so he didn't need to take it out on someone he didn't really know. Demon was going to make him feel better, if only by just a little bit. But what's said is said and he can't take it back so why bother thinking about it?

"Oh? Just at the beach? Did someone happen to give it to you or what?" This kid seemed to be rather persistent about the scale, it was getting rather annoying.

"Yes, someone found this scale and gave it to me out of the kindness in their heart." Castiel said, sarcasm ringing clearly and loudly with each moment his mouth was open. The kid didn't seem to realize this and frowned in thought as he started following the red head silently. "Oi, what is your name?" The kid looked confused but answered almost as if it were a trivia question that needed to be answered quickly.

"Armin."

"Why are you so curious about this scale?" Castiel held the scale up, examining it with the sun rays on it.

"It-it- there's no reason, exactly." The kid seemed slightly nervous and almost as if he was trying desperately to not be caught with something. It was an amusing expression to Castiel so he decided that he might as well continue questioning him.

"Then why are you asking questions about the scale?"

"I- you- You're doing the exact same thing!" the kid seemed frustrated now and, if there was any indication from the blush on his face, embarrassed from his stuttering.

"Look, let's make a deal. You can have this scale," Castiel waved it a bit; almost fanning himself if the scale was just a bit bigger, "if you pay me." Armin blinked a few times before he gained an understanding expression.

"So that's why I catch you staring at me during class." He mumbled a bit, taking a few steps closer to Castiel, causing him to become confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Armin reached out for the hand holding the scale and leaned in towards Castiel's face, causing the confused red head to become even more puzzled with the current situation. That is, until, Armin just 'happened' to press his lips against Castiel's lips and shocked Castiel out of his confusion, causing him to freeze up and his face to heat up. Castiel quickly backed away, letting the hand that was on his to have the scale, and almost hissed like a cat. Armin could swear he saw cat ears and a cat tail on Castiel when Castiel spoke.

"What the hell?! Why'd you fucking kiss me?!" Castiel growled, ready to start punching the boy who'd lost privileges to be called by his name in Castiel's mind.

"You said I had to pay you, did you not?" Armin smirked at the flustered red head a few feet away, holding up the scale with a wink.

"I meant with money, you bastard!" Castiel yelled, causing people to look at him as they passed by.

"Oh? Could it be that this was your first kiss?" Armin was enjoying this way too much for Castiel to be ok with the boy. Castiel blushed even more, confirming the statement, even as he went to punch the brunette boy. The boy just laughed, grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him to his chest. "You smell nice Castiel." He inhaled the scent of the red haired male who was increasingly getting irritated with the boy who was doing all this on purpose. At least, that's what he said it was. Really, it's unhealthy to lie to yourself. But he didn't care; he insisted in his mind that it was annoyance, not embarrassment. Castiel jerked out of Armin's grasp and turned around, stomping away with a bright blush. Armin just smiled and turned around, heading home as well. The mystery of what that scale was will remain a mystery to Castiel and to anyone who may have seen it, including the readers of this story. Just because the author is too lazy to tell you what it was. But that scale disappeared that day as well, only Armin and Alexy knew what happened to it.

…

_**Lol, yeah I know, it sounds so weird… but these one shots are more than likely going to end up being Castiel-centric (and I mean, him as the uke) and will be the most random crap ever… If you don't like this stuff, don't bother to continue reading whenever you feel like quitting… Yes, I realize that the characters will every once in a while change personality just suddenly but it's a sacrifice I made so the story will continue down the path I want it to go down… Otherwise, it would be really random and even I would wonder what's going on… -.-'**_

_**But I will always remain your ever faithful (if sometimes confusing) Nightmare**_


	2. Photography

The red headed boy was hanging out in his usual spot in the courtyard, listening to music as always to pass the time, when his headphones were suddenly ripped off his head. He leaned his head back from his comfortable spot lying on the bench to see a blond head through the light. Of course it was Nathaniel, who else would it be? It seemed the blond would appear whenever Castiel wanted to be left alone. Castiel scowled at the frustrated prez, clearly annoyed to get his music taken away. "What do you want, Mr. President?" Castiel asked, saying the title with heavy sarcasm. The blond just frowned even more, staring down at the redhead.

"Absent yet again, Castiel? You should know better than this, how many times have I told you to get to class?" Nathaniel certainly seemed disappointed in Castiel. If only Nate knew that this was all a part of Castiel's plan. But, of course, Castiel never followed through with it, having second thoughts before he did anything. He had a reputation to uphold, you know?

"How many times have I told you that I don't care?" Castiel asked back, reaching for his headphones before they were taken out of reach, taking Castiel's iPod along with it. "Hey!" Castiel was annoyed now. It didn't matter what cute expressions Nathan made or how attractive he was when he was frustrated. Okay, yeah, it did matter but the issue here is that he took Castiel's music away.

"You can have it back after school, now get to class." With that, Nathaniel walked away from the angered delinquent. Castiel glared at the door that Nathaniel had gone through before getting up with a grumble and doing what he was told to do by going inside and to his class.

…

With school finally over, Castiel walked into the council room to see it empty for once. Not that he was going to complain; his iPod and headphones were on the table so he grabbed them and started putting them in his bag. He paused when there was a loud click, turning to the door to see Nathaniel leaning against the door, observing Castiel. He seemed to have changed quite a bit in personality, having a calculating but dark look in his eyes. "What?" Castiel snapped. He was still quite mad at the blond. He glared at the blond; even as butterflies went through his stomach at the look he was given. There was a moment of silence.

"Why do you have pictures of me?" Wow, what a blunt and straight to the point question.

"Wh-you went through my iPod?!" Of course Castiel would be angry; it was an invasion of privacy, something he valued over anything else. Nathaniel gave Castiel a blank look.

"No, pictures of me are for both of your wallpapers." Castiel unlocked his iPod and blushed slightly. He could've sworn he had his music up so it wouldn't have shown. "I had to turn the music off so I paused it and exited out of it." He explained, stopping any type of angry outburst that might've started. "Now, explain." Silence ensued as Castiel attempted to think of an excuse.

"Photography." The word came out of his mouth too quick for him to think of something better. After it came out, however, he wanted to slap himself upside the head. Photography? That's the best excuse he could come up with? Maybe we should change this up a bit… "Candy wanted me to take a few pictures of some people and I happened to think that the best pictures I took had you in them." It still sounded like a crap excuse but it was better than having to explain his sudden interest in photography.

"Really? Let me see the others." Castiel immediately went into a mental rant. How the hell did this guy seem to say the right things to see through any excuse that Castiel had?! It made lying absolutely difficult. Little did Castiel know, he really did just want to see the pictures. Nathaniel grabbed the iPod from Castiel's frozen hands and clicked on the photos, starting to go through them. Castiel's face almost immediately started challenging his dyed hair, almost turning a brighter red, as he realized that Nathaniel was actually going through all of his pictures – which were all of either his guitar, music he wanted to play, or of the one that was looking at them. The many different expressions that Nathan makes, the many different things that he does, all of them were candid. Nathan's eyebrow rose as he looked up at Castiel – who was looking pretty reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights. "So, you're supposed to take pictures of everyone?" Nathaniel then took on a new expression, one no one has seen before. Nathaniel, the goody two shoes president, smirked at the embarrassed teen. "Do you want to stick to that story?" Nathan leaned in closer, causing Castiel's eyes to widen and his face to turn redder – if that's even possible – as Nathaniel stopped his face right next to Castiel's, sharing his breathing air and causing Castiel to lean back over the table as he was stopped from backing away. Nathaniel put his hands on the table, surrounding Castiel so that he couldn't get away – unless he decided to jump onto the desk and run away that way. But it didn't occur to Castiel that he could jump over the table; his brain almost literally had a sign that said 'Currently short circuited – will be fixed when Nathaniel is out of sight range'.

"Y-y-yeah." Castiel's voice was almost inaudible to Nathaniel, even though he was so close.

"Hm, isn't that a pity." Nathaniel closed the distance, locking lips with the shocked redhead who almost fainted that moment because of how much blood had rushed to his head. But damn was Nathaniel a good kisser, Castiel was almost aroused from the kiss. Nathaniel broke the kiss to look into the dazed eyes of the school delinquent, the one everyone suspected was in a gang or did a bunch of illegal stuff outside of school, as he looked almost about to faint. Nathaniel wouldn't be surprised if he just dropped to the ground, unconscious. As it was, when Nathaniel pulled away, Castiel fell to his knees when they finally gave out. "Now now, we can't do that quite yet." Castiel's face went even redder as he scrambled to get back on his feet. He avoided looking at Nathaniel as he grabbed his iPod and practically ran out of the Council room embarrassedly; causing other students to look at him weirdly and wonder if that was actually Castiel. Candy waved and started a greeting when Castiel walked right past her, causing her to wonder if she really just saw _the_ Castiel blushing all the way to his ears.

She shrugged and walked to the Council room, noticing how Nathaniel had his hand over his nose. "Hey, Nate, you okay?" Nathaniel jumped and looked over to her, a kind looking expression automatically appearing.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just a nosebleed." He reached out for a tissue, holding it to his nose so it would catch all the falling blood. Candy took in his slight blush, the ruffled hair, and the way his eyes looked and smirked almost immediately as she put two and two together.

"So, did you find out about his obsession?" She asked as she sat on the table happily, eager to converse with him about this.

"That's what you were talking about when you said that Castiel was obsessed with something?" Nate seemed slightly annoyed with Candy but still had this 'not there' look in his eyes.

"Yep! Isn't he just so adorable?" Nathaniel almost died as he remembered the expression Castiel was wearing when he had taken the iPod back and walked out, holding the tissue tighter against his nose as he tilted his head up.

He was so definitely going to get Castiel to admit that he liked him, no matter what.

…

_**Yep, I know… popular pairing for Castiel but I asked my friend to give me two guys from My Candy Love and she gave me Castiel and Nathaniel… Though, I can't say I'm a big fan since it's so obvious but whatever… still a good pairing, so don't judge… I didn't mean for Alexy to be in the list of characters in the story so I'll fix that by putting Alexy in the next story…**_

_** Your ever faithful Nightmare**_


	3. Music

Music.

That was what they had in common, a love for music. No matter how Castiel thought about it, the differences were greater than the things they have in common. So how was it that he came to get the confession?

_**3 days earlier**_

A white rose landed on Castiel's desk as he was writing down some music notes to compile together to create a song, causing him to take out one of his ear buds and look up. Lysander was standing there with a slightly pink look to his face. "Hello, that's for you. Please give me a reply when you can." Was said stiffly before Lysander seemed to run away from the confused redhead. Was there a certain meaning to his actions and the rose? He picked it up and observed it, noticing how it was perfectly cut with no thorns and the petals were all snow white and placed perfectly.

"Oh? So Castiel already got a love confession this early?" The voice of Candy was to be dreaded. Especially if something happened to Castiel. She felt that she needed to help him with whatever it was but always jumped to conclusions when it came to him. But was it really a love confession? Sure, Castiel may have said that he has had tons of girlfriends but he's never accepted any confessions because the girls came out of nowhere. Someone he doesn't know would come up to him to confess. But now that it was someone he knew, he was actually quite confused. "Wait, is that for a girl you like instead? White does mean that you love the person you gave it to or something like that." She seemed intent on finding out the answer.

"It was a confession. What do you mean early?" Castiel had noticed the word usage. Candy blinked.

"It's almost Valentine's day. It's in three days. Didn't you know? Who was it?" Castiel blinked a few times before laughing at himself. Wasn't he usually the one who kept track of the days? Lysander usually didn't and had to be reminded not to go to school on a Saturday morning. Or even a Sunday morning. Lysander forgot dates unless it was with Castiel. Could that be a sign to help prove what Candy said? Candy seemed to realize she had been forgotten for thoughts and went off to find someone else to talk to.

Seeing that twirling the rose wasn't doing anything for him, Castiel decided to put off thinking about it.

_**Present**_

Now that Castiel had to give an answer, he was completely confused. It seemed as if Lysander was avoiding him. Either that or he suddenly and inexplicably grew very busy. Every time Lysander was in view, Castiel would start walking towards him only to be avoided by Lysander walking off to do something or talk to someone. Eventually, Castiel grew tired of chasing him around and was very annoyed. Especially since Lysander had been talking to Candy for over an hour now. School was out on Valentine's Day for whatever reason but most students didn't find out until they got to school so they just decided to hang out on school grounds and confess and such. Many girls attempted to get Castiel's attention but he would make it obvious that he wasn't interested by avoiding their advances. Though one girl was lucky enough to attach herself to his arm when he was distracted by Lysander moving again.

"Hey, c'mon. Surely you aren't interested in that piece of trash." It was obvious that the girl was talking about Candy, so it didn't bother Castiel at all. No, what bothered him was that the girl obviously thought her breasts were large and kept rubbing them against his arm. Made him want to show the lunch he ate three hours ago in the most unflattering way possible. "Come on; come have some fun with me." She was trying way too hard to get his attention. Her voice was strained but low, as if she thought that was a 'sexy' voice, and she kept blinking rapidly with her fake eyelashes barely holding on from all that movement. Lysander happened to look over to see her attached to his friend/crush and Castiel smirking in amusement, making him blink before excusing himself from the conversation he was having with Candy and walking inside.

"Look, whatever you're trying to do, stop. It's not working. It's so obvious that everything about you is fake, including the socks you probably put in your bra. So just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone." Castiel's voice was like ice as he detached her from his arm and looked for Lysander. Leaving the shocked girl where she was, he went over to Candy. "Where did he go?" His voice had an obvious annoyance to it as Candy flinched slightly.

"Uh… Lysander? Um… He went into the school…" and she watched as Castiel practically threw the door open and marched down the hallway to the stair case. He would check there, it was the more likely place to find him. Other than that, there was the hallway and the classroom since he wasn't in the gym. There he found Lysander pacing inside the little room they used to practice, muttering to himself.

"Of course he has a girlfriend, why didn't I think of that…? Where did I put my notepad…?" It was in his right hand. Castiel sighed silently, coming up behind Lysander and grabbing hold of the notebook. Lysander jumped before he froze. "Castiel?"

"Course it's me, who else would it be? But I don't know what made you think I have a girl." Castiel smirked, holding the notebook up into view. "You had your notepad in your hand, ya airhead."

Lysander blinked a few times before getting a confused expression. "But you had a lady holding onto your arm like she was and you were smiling."

Castiel looked at Lysander like he was an idiot. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's crying about now." Castiel plopped down into a chair, grabbing his guitar and setting it in its proper spot. "So, mind telling me why you like me? I can't think of anything that we have in common aside from music." He said, playing a simple tune almost silently so that he could think better with his hands busy in music.

"Everything about you." Lysander said blankly as he watched Castiel's fingers go across the guitar silently. "I love the way your hair shines when we're hanging outside, the way your eyes look so calm when playing your guitar, the way your laugh sounds if you find something truly amusing. What makes me believe that it is 'love' is because I actually remember. Everything about you, from your birthday to the day you met your dog. I don't remember this much even about my brother. You make me remember things, no matter how trivial it may seem to you." Castiel had frozen after the first sentence, his hair covering his face. Which made him glad he had hair this long; it could hide his blush and his wide eyes. Of course, he eventually looked up at Lysander to see what kind of expression he had while he was saying it. How could he say all that and still have a nonchalant expression? But, strangely, that expression caused Castiel's heart to skip a beat and caused him to duck his head again.

"I…" Castiel couldn't say anything to that. In the past three days, he hasn't been able to concentrate on anything because he realized that he returned the feelings that Lysander seemed to have told him by giving him that rose. Castiel swallowed and set his guitar down next to his chair, standing up afterwards and walking towards Lysander with his hair still covering his eyes. He had realized before that it didn't matter to him that Lysander was a guy. Love crosses many boundaries it appears, made obvious by that one story Romeo and Juliet or whatever. So why not the boundary of gender? Castiel finally reached Lysander where he stood leaning against the wall. Castiel slowly reached out to put his hands against Lysander's chest then reached out to place his lips on Lysander's, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. When he pulled away, he was redder than before. "I-I'm not letting go then." Lysander's eyes softened as he looked down at the averted eyes.

"Good thing I'm not letting you then."

…

_** Well, I know I said I'd put up an Alexy story… but I got sidetracked and wrote this… -.-' I'll attempt to do it next time…**_

_** Until then,**_

_** Nightmare**_


End file.
